Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon: The new adventurer
by The swedish viking
Summary: This story follows a totaly new hero. What will he do when put under pressure by the entertainment hungry gods. Will the unblessed adventurer perish or will he rise to be a hero. i would really like some feedback and thoughts about how it was
1. Chapter 1

The new adventurer

The guild

 _This is my first ever self-written work and I hope that you will overlook some misspellings and I'm planning on taking this story in its own direction and I hope if anyone reads they will give them some entertainment_

Orario, the labyrinth city, the center of the world standing atop the only dungeon in the from all walks of life come here to enrich their lives, but most that come are the adventurers. The adventurers are strong mortals seeking the blessing of a patron god, to win glory, wealth, and power for their respective gods. The city was protected by a magnificent set of walls that could repel most invaders just by themselves. Oraio is often considered an impossible city to conquer because of the high leveled adventurers. The dungeon gives the city an infinite supply of money thru the sale of the magic stones that the corpses of monsters and ghouls drop at their death. The dungeon is marked by the tower of Babel a beautiful tower that represents the most powerful families power.

This is truly a glorious city in almost all aspects from its paved roads to its mansions a true wonderland for people like Leo.

-it's just as magnificent as I had imagined it to be, you can almost smell the glory that awaits me, he said to himself smugly.

He wanted to become an adventurer, it was a pretty common dream in this time and age. most of the little kids wanted to become heroes and forge their own legends, but most people would be consumed by this dream because most people who venture into the dungeon also tend to end their lives in it. But there were a few legendary adventurers that would etch their own legend into the annals of history never to be forgotten.

He wanted to one of those legendary heroes, to be looked up to, to inspire, this was Leos dream.

(yes I made it after all my hard work I can finally join the adventurers, well Leo I guess its time to build your own saga, are you ready?

Well hell yeah)

As Leo passed thru the massive ornate gates into the city his eyes widened in surprise at the site of the streets, he had always heard about the hell it was to get anywhere in this city by foot but surprise still snuck up on him. The sides of the streets had what looked like walls, not structures but of street vendors lined up as long as the naked eye could see. customers gazing in their tens at wares from masterfully crafted gear like armor and weapons of all kinds, Leo´s mouth watered at the site of both the food and the grimoires that he could see but so expensive that they would forever be out of reach for him.

-Ah, come on there are so many things that I want to buy but I can't afford, Hoh look at that-

Leo walked over to a golden decorated composite bow that seemed to glow a faint blue color, the owner of the stall looked annoyed at Leo for while he was quite handsome, He was also dirt poor-

-Well, no sweat when I become the greatest adventurer, ill easily be able to afford stuff like said that Leo confidently left while the owner was scratching his head in confusion at the insane statement.

He walked past taverns and cafes all crowded with people of all kinds of races many that he had never seen before until finally seeing his goal over in the distance. Crowded with both gods and normal adventurers.

As Leo was getting closer to the guild the number of adventurers was also increasing. Leo´s confidence wained a bit after seeing the adventurers all who dwarfed him in power, Leo had always had the skill of being able to estimate the strength of an opponent with only a look at their aura and demeanor. He almost stumbled at the first step that led to the quild base

Then he stepped into the guild hall the organization that governed the entirety of Orario. The adventurer´s guild had absolute power in Orario so much so that if the guild wanted something it would be done in an instant.

The interior was floored with marble floors that looked to be able to fit in at a castles throne room, the lamps surrounding him all possed a special magic stone that glowed blue. While Leo had been a merchant that dealt with minor royalty in his earlier years, but this atmosphere still put him on edge.

-Wow everything so fancy it makes me quiver with anxiety like breaking anything is going to put me into a debt well onto my road to becoming a hero, Leo breathes out nervously as a beautiful elven girl catches his eye.

Leo walked up to a beautiful girl, that seemed to be an elf but lacked the green hair common amongst elves.

(Wow this girl is a beauty that could rival female gods, her emerald eyes that seemed to bewitch me with a single glance, a glance that was stern to cover up a soft and caring heart that was exposed underneath. This girl's hair that ends at her slender shoulders covered by the quilds uniform.) Leo had lost his first battle in

Leo had lost his first battle in Orario, his weakness was always pretty ladies and Eina was one of the most pretty he had ever seen.

Swallowing heavily he gathered up his courage and confidently walked toward the maiden that had taken his heart.

Eina saw the human boy walking up to the counter, She was surprised because most new adventurers were older fellows so seeing a face booming with youth and confidence like her own, although something was off as his cheeks were red as roses.

(Oh great another young adventurer that we will have to dig out of the dungeon in a weak well better not to get attached, although he is kind of attractive)

Leo was a lean man about 170 centimeters tall, he looked about 16 because of his laking beard growth. What was stranger was his facial features, one deep red eyes and one green eye and crimson hair? his differently color eyes had always plagued him because of old superstition, many calling him a demon child. Leo just laughed at them and moved on.

Her instincts went off that there was something disturbing about him a Dark almost demonic presence. Leo had the presence of a prince but there was something off about him, sort of like when meeting a sociopath or a killer she thought.

That's when he spoke to her.

Leo´s voice reached Einas ears it was the voice of a noble hero and a bard at the same time, Eina felt that his voice had an almost charming affect like that of a goddess of beauty. An unnatural charisma. But her pride as a professional was at stake so she resisted Leos totally unintentional charms

But her pride as a professional was at stake so she resisted Leos charms.

-Hello, I'm looking to become an adventurer, Leo said as he faked up as much courage as he could, trying not to stutter. For while he was a natural orator this turned sour however when his partner was a woman.

\- yes, of course, there are the registration forms. she said while handing the papers over to the youth.(Another one of those overconfident kids that are going to get seriously hurt then I'm going to feel bad for them she thought)

(Another one of those overconfident kids that are going to get seriously hurt then I'm going to feel bad for them she thought)

Leo took the registration forms over to a table and began signing the papers. he looked over the papers really quick then he sat down with a quill and started filling out the application.

As a son from a wealthy family he could read and write so filling the forms didn't take more than 5 minutes. Leo looked around and saw a few adventurer filling out the same forms having a little more trouble for it was mostly the middle class and up that could read and write.

After writing everything he stood up from his seat in the corner beside Einas booth, as he walked back to eina Leo bumped into something large, as he looked up the color of his face disappeared a little as he saw the mountain of a man that he had bumped into.

The man was a Boarman standing a total of 2 meters in length, His hair and eyes having the same rust color. But the power was the real thing that shocked him, a mountain almost literally nothing like he had ever seen before. But Leo was not terrified but excited he had just seen the pinnacle of Orarios power in the flesh. his heart beat to a faster beat than usual.

(wow haha I wanna fight him although I would lose hands down but still now at least I have seen the difference of power now its just time to start climbing) .

The Boarman had not even been moved by the collision like getting hit by a leaf in a mild gale, he turned and looked at the floored Leo and shrugged.

-Ha sorry about that didn't see you. Leo said as the excitement almost leaking out from his mouth.

His only answer was a slight shrug and of he went and walked out of the door.

Leo knew that the incredibly powerful Boarman could have killed him in an instant but all he felt was an adrenaline rush. After coming down again he handed in the papers to Eina on the other side of the desk.

What is he doing here? He never leaves 'her' side what was going on? What was going on she has lots of followers what was important enough that she sent him out? Maybe she is looking for a new adventurer to love?

Then as Einas thought process was racing, thinking of a million and one things at the same time were cut short by Leo as he handed in his finished application.

 **Adventurer application form**

 **Name:** _Leofric pendragon_

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 17

 **Eye color:** One green and one red

 **hair color:** crimson red

 **Height:** 170 centimeters

 **Class/specialization:** _Long range bowman, Short range combat dual short swords. quick and agile, damage doing_

 **Other skills:** Bard, basic home repair merchant training

 **famila:** None

 **Family:** None

 **Former occupations**

Merchant

 **Combat experience:**

Combat training for 5 years archery training for 3 years

-okay so mister Leofric pendragon oh, she read cocking an eyebrow questioningly at Leo who she thought was lying.

-Well, my dad used to claim that I was of Arthur's blood ...but I personally don't believe it, but it's my name so I have to write it.

(still, that name is so embarrassing should I correct her?..no..wait yes ..no I'll look so uncool yeah I don't care if she uses my full name but I mean Leofric really)

-Okay, Mister Leo looks like you qualify to be an adventurer but why haven't you entered into a familia? you look like someone who could be pretty easily accepted into one if you wanted to.

-Yes even while you are only level one these are really good qualifications to join almost every familia except the biggest ones.

With just that the embarrassed look on his face vanished and turned into a serious almost angry look. All of the fun-loving kid was gone and replaced with a dark presence. his posture and aura changed rapidly and he almost scared Eina who knew that she had just stepped on a seriously loose stone.

-I refuse to do so, he said with a serious tone.

-Why would you do that?

-It's because I despise the gods.

End 1 chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The new adventurer chapter 2

The legend begins

As the young man spoke Eina started to recoil as if she had been struck. This was something she wasn't expecting, something she had never heard before. Why did this man hate the gods it's ludicrous. But before she could stop herself she had already asked.

-Wait what!? she said as a reaction to what the young man before her said. before Leo could even process what she had said her mouth started moving again.

-well, you do know that to be an adventurer you are going to have to get a falna right... I mean without that you will just die at level two, she exclaimed.

-NO, I refuse! id rather have someone skin my back then have the blood of one of those monsters permanently engraved on my back, Leo said in a mix of disgust and anger.

-You are kidding right! Why?

-Because the gods are just like children they play people, kills and steal just so they don't have to bored, human life has no real value to them at all they see you and me as dolls they have the right to manipulate and discard whenever they fancy. The day I receive a blessing from the gods is the day that I jump off a cliff after slitting my own throat. I'm not going to throw away all my promises and principals for their dirty power ill build my own!

She knows that wasn't all there was to it, but the people were already staring at them the argument easily being overheard by most people in the guild regardless of how much her curiosity peaked, she had to cut off the argument there for the sake of the guild's image.

Most of the adventurers were staring daggers at Leo especially some of the gods that just happened to overhear. but Leo didn't mind, he hated them with every fiber of his being. seeing these 'adventurers' who had to rely on the gods for power disgusted him to a degree that he didn't really want their respect.

Eina clears her throat and continues to speak

-Hmm well, it is really dangerous to go into the dungeon without a blessing you will be an ordinary human I can't let you...

-I came here for two reasons to become a hero and to show that if your drive is good enough you can do anything even without JOKERS that they call gods. Saying the last part loud enough that others could hear.

With that, the Crimson headed man left the counter and full with resolve left the guild in their whispers as he left the building.

(I'm finally a real adventurer, now I will show those damn gods that I will rise to be the biggest hero without being their puppet)

-Now I'm going to begin my own legend like so many others before me.

The minute he had left the guild an argument had erupted about how long the kid was going to live many placing bets on a very short time, many were also mocking Leo for being a hubris-filled idiot. Eina still having trouble about what the hot-blooded new adventurer had told her.

(well I don't really want him to die, but it's only a matter of time if he keeps that attitude. I hope he realizes before dying)

But knowing that she still had work to do she put it out from her mind as much as she could.

* * *

Leo was on a direct course towards the tower of babel the giant tower that stood on top his destination. The dungeon he had so much about, the death of overconfident adventurer but also the catalyst of today's living legends.

(I mean I've heard of so many different super powerful adventurers like some man named ottar with the epitaph of the overlord... I mean if he is much stronger then the man I bumped into today then this really is a city of monsters in more ways then one. Then it's the sword princess that I've heard is a strong beauty. Haha well at least I have some hurdles to overcome)

After being lost in his thoughts for while he was here the tower looking much bigger and more magnificent than before. not deterred He continued walking into the lobby of the tower. he was shocked as he looked around.

(I've never seen so many strong people in one place before I really want to fight them but that wouldn't be very hero like now would it)

Leo, almost drooling at all the people he could test his strength against tried to calm down, and after a while, he succeeded and walked forth once more.

-I have never seen so many different people. Not only strength but so many different races too. he said as he looked at the gallery of almost all creatures under the sun capable of logical thought.

(wow I'm one of these now I'm real adventurer I can finally stand amongst them, they are the people who protect the weak and the innocent I can finally stand amongst my peers. But still the fact that they cant fight with their own strength kinda makes me sad. )

Then he saw the stairs to the first floor, a little thing in the back his head told him to avoid it, it felt evil. but Leo disregarded this feeling almost instantly, his strong will and endless determination hindering him from backing down now.

-Here now I'm off for today I'm the hero.

He descended the steps never faltering, for most new adventurers the first time going into the dungeon was fear-inducing. but that wasn't even on Leo's mind.

(Damn why did I say that it sounded so stupid, I sound like an ass sometimes)

With a thud, his foot hit the first floor for the first time in his carer.

-Huh okay, I thought that it would be like a tunnel but no it's more like a tunnel. He said quite surprised whilst looking up to the roof.

Leo began by walking forward trying to avoid the main road because of its lack of monsters, most adventurers had already cleared this route but not the entire floor. mostly just because they found it stupid to clear the weakest of the monsters. but it didn't annoy Leo at all because he was to focused on the dungeons prettiness that almost creeped him out. like the lure of a predator before springing the trap to consume its enemies.

After about fifteen minutes of exploring the dungeon for the first time, a loud snarl broke Leo's stupor and raised his alertness several folds. For that wasn't a human voice and Leo knew it.

That's when he saw two kobolds, he had heard about them in stories, but in person, their canine heads and human-like bodies freaked him out a little.

(Ah come on this isn't the time)

He thought while pulling off the composite bow of his left shoulder, the problem with his build was, for now, the lacking armor the only thing he had were a body suit that could resist light slashing strikes. The reason for his almost nakedness was money, more like the lack of it. Leo had spent his money in a nearby town on his twin short swords and some useful items.

but now wasn't the time to worry, Leo pushed the unimportant thoughts away in favor of a surreal level of calmness.

(Well at least the training a few years ago was not in vain if I just discard all my thoughts and just focus on my foes, My reaction time and dexterity should improve. Hah only by hard training is real power a thing)

Leo cooked the arrow and slowed his breathing to a halt with a loud snap the arrow flew catching the kobold farther away in the left the creature had even realized what had happened it was on the ground Yelping in pain at the new hole in its leg. As the realization hit the other Kobold and started charging Leo.

He took aim at the other kobold that was charging at him with murder in his eyes. he could feel the murderous intent and Leo made a mistake.

The bloodlust had caught him off guard, causing him to shoot it a little too sideways. the monster easily dodged the arrow and closed the last bit of distance between them. The canine jumped and dug its razor sharp claws into Leo's vulnerable shoulders.

blood poured out of his shoulders as the claws dug deeper and deeper the more Leo gritted his teeth against the pain and hit the dog with the bow and having taken a blow directly to the snout realized Leos bloody shoulders from its sharp claws. Leo threw the bow to the side knowing that using it would be dangerous at this distance.

After ditching the bow, he pulled his swords out of their scabbards and started to stare down his of them willing to let the other catch their breath, both charge at one another.

Leo was getting closer and gave a faint slash at the legs of the monster which it handily avoided and in turn, it started a barrage of small but debilitating slashes. Leo sidestepped and slashed both his swords, the left in which it dodged, but the right sword struck the dog in the neck slicing the neck of from side to side. the headless corpse fell onto its back and disintegrated almost immediately after.

Leo wiped the sweat of his brow unintentionally wiping blood on his forehead.

(okay now just to ki…)

His thought process was cut short by a surprising pain that radiated from his defenseless back. The other kobold had risen to his unsteady feet and dug claws into Leo's back. Leo's legs wained in response to the sudden trauma.

-Argh, damn it! was the only thing he could mutter.

Leo's instincts kicked in as the monster tried to finish him, his vision cleared and by turning the point of the sword backward he stabbed at the monster that had attacked him. Blood spilled out of the new injury. The shaking leg of the beast finally gave in and it fell onto its back Leo straddled it.

Leo quickly turned to his downed opponent put his weight onto the kobold's chest.

He lifted the pommel of the blade and began to smash in the face of the monster.

After five hits it finally relinquished its hold on its life and died, turning to ash soon after.

-Hah, a rocky start on my hero road I see. Leo laughed at his joke and a little blood came up with it.

After picking up the magic stone shards and one kobold claw he sat down and leaned his sore back against the wall and drank one recovery potion he took from his belt.

(okay so that's that let's continue on, but wow that was harder than I thought godammit I got cocky. well as he said we learn a lot more by making mistakes he I guess the geezer had a point after all. well I can't really continue like this plus I got a gig later anyway)

He kicked a stone as he started walking down towards the main route. Lamenting about his stupid mistakes.

After a couple minutes of traversing the dungeon the main route that is the most direct path from the stairs to level two. most Adventurers had already left the dungeon so the route was deserted.

-oh so I'm here on the map if I wanted to go to level two it's not far but I really have to go now. sighing disappointedly.

Then the path started to rumble and shake and the cries of many different monsters could be heard not far from Leo's position.

-What is this, it cant be adventurers but wait any monsters from level two probably wouldn't get this response from my fear senses, No no I cant be a pass parade. shit, shit come on! Some idiot must have stirred the monsters from the lower level and they traveled in a herd to escape the high-level adventurers.

Leo's breathing grew ragged as he realized that he couldn't run so the only choice was to try and survive thru the stampeding high-level monsters

-shit, they are coming this way, okay Let's do this COME AT ME YOU SHITS!.

Leo's fighting spirit returned as he took a wide stance and steeled himself to die, the noise and rumbling became louder and started coming closer and closer. All the while Leo's mind was racing.

(godammit is this how I die? no...No I refuse to die like this, I refuse to die before I finished my mission)

-YOU HEAR THAT?! IM NOT GOING DOWN NO MATTER WHAT SO TRY YOUR BEST YOU FUCKS!

The different monsters started coming into view, but Leo's resolve didn't falter he stood tall. Even in the face of certain death.

 _(_ _Oh okay while I would like to see this, I really don't want to die yet so I'm taking control for a bit Hahahahaha)_

(what the...

the things laughter grew louder and Leo's field of view turned black and he fell unconscious.

Leo awoke to a bloodbath, the walls were soaked as was he in the blood of many different monsters. all around him were magic stones and monster items and even some monsters still clinging to life desperately trying to get away from Leo, clawing and trying to get its useless limbs to work before finally succumbing to the massive and mysterious injuries. The look of horror slowly crept unto the face of the bloodied adventurer. his own body having several injuries that showed a ruthless slaughter

-What happened? what was that infernal voice? why are they all dead? Wait did I do this? JUST WHAT HAPPENED?!

Leo felt his stomach turn at the scene but he tried to ignore it and started to pick the various drops that were apart from the blood the only thing the creatures had left behind, it was only after picking up the items that there were people watching him, the green haired elf had a shocked expression on her face, then there was a grey werewolf who just looked impressed and a girl who had shiny golden hair and held a rapier in her hand. Her beauty was immediately recognizable as the sword princess so did the uninterested look on her face.

All of them still looked a bit shocked that some that they had never seen and didn't recognize could kill over fifteen monsters from level ten and below. but Leo didn't really acknowledge their presence and just started limping towards the stairs again.

(I think the werewolf is asking me something but I really can't deal with that right now, still what was that? I think ill find out in time right now I need to get to the diner. I did give mia my promise that I would play when I got to Orario, so no matter what injury I suffer I need to get there and perform)

-I should have died right then and there what exactly happened? How did I survive that?

Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers he tried to put it on the backburner and forget about it. Leo focused on trying to walk without fainting from the pain.

After what seemed like an eternity he reached the stairs and started pulling himself alongside the handles, it was taking all he had but after a while with a couple falls and a little staggering he reached the top of the minute Leo stepped into the lobby the eyes of other adventurers were drawn to his battle wounds and the dried blood that was almost everywhere. Most of the stares were sympathetic, but it made no difference to the battered Leo.

-I have to go and take a shower before I do anything else I reek of monster blood plus if I spill monster blood on her floor she would most likely kill me hahaha 'cough'

After getting cleaned up and healed the best he could, Leo then headed to the benevolent mistress to do his other job something he was really good at.

Leo changed into his bard clothing and started talking to Mia who was looking at him with pitying eyes

-Heh sorry for being late Mia, my usual bad luck reared its ugly head again while I was in the dungeon. The bruised Leo said, trying to laugh despite the pain

-That's fine lad you look like you have been thru a small storm, are you sure you want to sing today?

-Yes of course when I promised something, not even this will be able to stop me, so yeah I'm going to start then.

Leo climbed uppon the makeshift staged made out of three round-tables located in the middle of the room and pulled out his lute ready to play some of his pieces.

The songs he played always captured the hearts and minds of the crowd and they faced him and listened as they drank and partied. The eyes of the crowd started to gravitate towards him. He had been through hell and they could see that he was still bruised and battered. Most of them looked dismissive and would be hard to impress.

(tonight's crowds are going to be difficult huh well at least its more of a challenge)

-This song is for all the adventurers in here who risk their lives every day

A hero comes home

-Just wait though wide he may roam

always a hero comes home

he goes where no one has gone

but always the hero comes home

He knows of places unknown

always a hero comes home

He goes where no one has gone

But always a hero comes home

The song reached them instantly going from dismissive to pleasant surprise then turning into a captivated audience. after just the first song the dining hall had been turned into a party.

The more songs he played the better the atmosphere got people danced on the tables and drinking even the staff joined in the festivities, his songs had this effect on people and had always had.

After a long night of playing his lute, Leo started to go home and walked the desolate streets until coming upon his abode for a while

-Well calling it nice wouldn't be right but at least it has a roof and is really cheap.

After closing the door behind him Leo walked into the living room until collapsing on the floor from exhaustion.

* * *

and the rest of the party came home to the Loki familia mansion after a long time in the deeper parts of the dungeon. The party walked thru the door and were immediately meet by Loki whose customary greeting was grabbing at Aiz this was not an annoyance as Aiz effortlessly avoided Loki's advances.

-Loki we are back from the dungeon said the elf Riveria

-Well I miss my Aizu, Loki responds

-so anything new?

-we did meet an adventurer that posses a lot of power on the first level, Riveria says

-Yeah the dude packs quite a punch, Bete responds

-Okay, so what?Loki asks

-Well the thing is that I caught a glimpse of his back and he doesn't seem to have a falna

Oh well, discribe him to me. Loki responds

-Okay

* * *

The news of the mysterious unblessed adventurer who had killed over fifteen high-level monsters spread throughout Orario overnight.

All the gods from small to large wanted to know who this interesting child was.

The game was on to see who could claim this new child first.


	3. Chapter 3

The new adventurer

The aftermath

At dawn Leo woke up, his back was sore from sleeping on the cold stone floor. His throat hurt from a mix of lack of water plus the night of singing. Leo lifted his heavy body from the floor all while his head started thumping like he had been hit with a hammer.

(Damn I'm so sore, I really took a beating last night, well if it was easy everyone would be an adventurer, hehe I guess It wouldn't be fun otherwise)

Leo started to get up his legs bending and shaking frantically but after a while, the legs stopped shaking and he was able to move. In the corner was a big bag that held all Leo owned in the entire world. Leo started to untie the ties that held the bard clothes that were dirty and wrinkly from tossing and turning on the stone floor and got in the same clothes that he had in the dungeon yesterday. after staring at the shredded clothes in his hand he put them on a chair and started going thru what needed to be done even though thinking caused his already sore head to thump even more.

(Ah my head hurts, but well it needs to get done so lets soldier on, well first I need to exchange the items and crystals to money so I can eat)

He started going thru the enchanted bag looking for another pair of clothes after going thru a good amount of clothes books and items to find a jacket and a pair of pants made with slash resistant material finally was the steel-tipped shoes.

(it's not much but it will protect a little bit from low-level monsters, damn this jacket has saved me a lot of grief, haha let's try not to shred it too. )

Leo smiled and shrugged at his own comment and put on his backpack and took the pouch that held the magic stones from yesterday.

After that, he took up his bow n' arrow and short swords because having arms is good even when you're not planning to go into the dungeon, instead its used for getting potential robber thinking twice before taking their chances with robbing you.

With that, he was off to the second day of adventuring, still painfully sore and wondering about yesterday. before leaving he took a look at the house that he lived in.

(at least it's cheap I mean everything in this town is really expensive, so even though it's more unsafe than a dungeon floor it's still worth it right?)

As he walked towards the guild, the merchants and different vendors had just started setting up for the coming day. the smell of different foods still hung in the air in the not so crowded streets and while walking he happened upon a cat girls store that had just sat up for business.

(Ah I can't take it let's buy something little and later I'll buy something more filling maybe I can get mia to cook me some fish maybe)  
He approached the stall run by a grey-haired cat girl, who smiled at him as he approached.

-yeah, you wouldn't have some fried potatoes done, he said as he tried not to drool at the smell of the foods that were cooking.

-Sorry, sir but I do not have those done but if you are willing to wait I can make you some.

-yeah, sure I can wait. Leo responded still trying to not to drool

The girl smiled at the hungry expression the young man made perhaps just happy to have someone already craving for her food or just being polite.

She turned around and began making his order, Leo felt his stomach ache for food and decided to sit down on a nearby crate.

That's when he really started to hear and observe the people heard what the people around him were talking about.

-hey did you hear someone went into the dungeon without a blessing, the idiot nearly died they say. said a Prum the elf beside him

-Yes well, I also heard that he slew a bunch of monsters from level 10 that they allowed to get up on some higher floor. said the elf girl to him

-Yes, some of the Loki famila said they saw him kill all of the monsters or at least the aftermath of the fight. said the Amazonian

-wait for real!? an unblessed hero did that, how? the Prum said shocked

-No one knows, nobody outside the guild knows who he is. the elf responded

-Wow that is kinda cool all things considered, said the Prum

(wait for what how do they know about that and what who saw me?)

-Um, sir, your snack is ready. the shopkeeper said interrupting his thoughts

-oh yes sorry. a little red with embarrassment to be lost in thought like that.

He took the fried potatoes and thanked the shopkeeper for her patience and left for the guild building.

The talk on the streets matched to what he had heard from the 3 adventurers, some of it was mocking him for being an idiot, some of them were placing bets as to how long it would take to die in the dungeon, while some of it was genuine praise and admiration. But most people agreed that without a Falna the mysterious adventurer wouldn't last long.

This lifted his mood a lot. Getting to show that slavery to the evil gods wasn't the answer

He then reached the steps of the guild building and Leo continued thru the sparsely populated building to see the half-elf girl standing next to her human coworker.

-yes, so can you put the registration forms over there, please. Eina said to a human co-worker.

-Okay eina, oh Eina did you hear about the unblessed adventurer that almost managed to kill a bunch of level 10 monsters, she asked while moving the registration forms.

-Oh, he did huh no I had not heard that but I was the one that registered him yesterday.

-wait, what… what was he like?

-well, he was a handsome young man that's all I can really say. she replied

-oh well, whatever I have to go and talk to one of my adventurers that just came in.

The human girl left as Leo was stepping into the guild, he was then spotted by eina who ran over to him.

-what happened? I just heard that you killed an entire monster stampede from level 10? she said almost laughing at the absurd noting that an unblessed adventurer could do that let alone survive.

-yes, I did they came at me when I was prowling the first level of the dungeon I knew that running was impossible so I decided that id rather take some of those bastards with me than dying a coward and luckily I survived. he said honestly purposely avoiding the fact that he was unconscious the entire fight.

the elf girl's face turned from a dismissive shrug to a shocked expressing full of anger and shock.

-come with me. she said pushing Leo towards a door.

-wait what…

he was interrupted by eina almost screaming at him

-COME with me now.

What followed in that room was a lecture that he had never experienced before, Leo was not a weak man and would not just take something lying down but this was on a whole other level, a verbal rant so scary even a dungeon minotaur would be reduced to an apologizing mess. but it Leo at least tried to get his version but was shot down immediately.

-WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? you are an unblessed adventurer what did you think was going to happen. you are lucky to be alive.

-I'm not going to ask you as to how you did it but promise me, Leo, not to do something like that again.

-FINE goddamnit I get it, Leo responded

-Well, I have a lot of work today so we can't take too long with the chat. Eina said trying to regain her composure

10 minutes passed and Leo came out of the room and went to trade in the items and stones that he got yesterday

-okay so you've got one goblin fang and one war shadow finger and 25 magic stones of different sizes, your payout is 13450 varis. the red-headed werewolf said as she handed over the money to a shocked Leo

-WAIT what that is a lot more than I thought it would 's a lot of money

-Well, those were some good things you brought in maybe you have good luck.

-Hehe yeah, thank you.

(HAH good luck my ass I was almost killed by high-level monsters on the first bloody floor and was only saved by some divine intervention, ah damn I really need to figure out what that was)

Then something caught his eye, a poster on the quest board looking for new adventurers for a tournament the gods are holding to test the new adventurers.

(well that could be fun, but I'm not going to become one of their puppets, yes I know I'll win it all and really stick it to them the only adventurer without a patron god HA that would be nice to deny them the satisfaction of winning)

Leo turned around and went back to eina who was now standing at the counter again.

-Hey eina, I would like to join this tournament that they are holding in 3 days.

(no he noticed what do I do, I can't turn him down, well looks like I have to let him join, this guy really has no sense of danger at all)

-okay. she sighed deeply

-So how do you want to be known?

-well, leave it as my name.

With that, he left for the benevolent mistress as foot traffic in the streets had increased by a lot in the streets since he arrived today.

After a little walk, Leo arrived at the pud which was just opening up, the barmaids putting down chairs and cleaning the different surfaces.

Time: 8 AM

* * *

In the tower of Babel, a beautiful woman sat on her couch, her long silver locks going down her curvy ample Bussum was covered by an exquisite form-fitting dress made of black and red the colures almost seemed to move and mix on her body only adding to the blinding erotic beauty.A sweet smell wafted from the goddess that could easily charm any man. This is the goddess that everyone in Orario knew it was Freya.

Behind her stood a 2-meter tall Boarman with rust colored eyes a man that most people would recognize immediately which was the highest level adventurer in Orario, the warlord

-Ottar have you found any interesting children? the goddess said with a voice that turns the legs of men into jelly. it had been a very long time since Freya had longed for a mortal, she was a tad desperate for entertainment.

-only one Mistress, the giant answered.

-and my dear what makes this one interesting?

-The rumors say that he is the first unblessed adventurer in over 200 years and the statements from the Loki familia say that he killed over 20 monsters far above what he should be able to kill in a monster stampede.

-I like to see this child with my own eyes he really seems interesting.

-well, mia recruited a bard that she said came to the bar in pretty bad shape I believe that that could be the person I ran into getting registered. he replied

-oh a singing adventurer how romantic, thank you, dear. she said as shifted her sitting position and gave I wry smirk.

-I believe ill go to see this unclaimed Toy. she said with a plan already formulating

* * *

Leo had just eaten a pretty big meal and he was relaxing at the bar drinking a large mug of ale the moisture was heaven to his parched throat.

-So mia how was I last night hope it was worth the money you paid,Leo said jokingly while drinking down the last of the frothing ale that came with the meal.

-well yea' it was worth it, for an adventurer you've got both a nice voice and face which is rare around ere'.

-well, thank you, Mia, I'm off to the dungeon I'm going to see if my he _luck_ streak will continue, oh and by the way I hope you are rooting for me in the tournament because I'm going to winning that whole thing.

With that, he paid the dwarf said goodbye to the cute waitress who had served him the food and refilled his mug and left for the dungeon.

Down on the first floor of the dungeon, things were a lot calmer than yesterday and rather uneventful as the monsters on the first had mostly been cleared away already by adventurers.

(thank god my luck seems to have improved a lot just a couple of kobolds and goblins much better than a monster stampede I still can't believe that I survived that.)

The second trip went a lot smoother, Leo got out 8 hours later relatively unscathed a couple bruises but nothing that would even show after a few hours. Yesterday was a wake-up call for the redheaded adventurer so after that incident, Leo was a lot more careful and used his considerable tactical mind to avoid unnecessary injuries.

But there was a reason for leaving early and that was that he had to pick up some light armor that he had requested from a blacksmith acquaintance from Leo's earlier days as a merchant son.

Leo met the old friend in the lower levels of the tower of Babel the place was dirty and the air was heavy with dust and other specks of dirt.

-Here ya go, Leo, it's on the house as a good luck gift to you and try not to die okay, the old man gave a nudge as he joked with the youngster

-thank you, Bran ill come to you if I need your services, oh and if you have time I perform on the nights in the benevolent mistress ill buy you an ale as thanks, Leo said to the old man as he left wishing him good luck.

Leo headed to his House to drop of his adventurer gear and to changed into his bard attire he then left for the benevolent mistress.

Where a certain goddess was waiting for him

 _authors note_

 **sorry for it not being very eventful, it was mostly just building up to the next chapter and I didn't want to make it to long, but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway next chapter is where shit goes down have fun until the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

The new adventurer

The birth of a skill

The night was just beginning and Leo was walking down the road, past the tired adventurer's heading home he first went to put his new shiny set of armour at the foot of his old bed and changed to a set of casual clothes as the bard attire was still dirty. There weren't a lot of good bards around in Orario so finding work was not difficult, still, It really didn't pay that well but without a patron deity, he had to improvise and try to scrape by.

Leo was one of the best singers around renowned for his voice and his lute play, many of his listeners have compared his songs to the charming that a god of beauty was capable of doing but much weaker than what the gods were capable of.

So after a 10-minute walk, through the not so crowded streets illuminated by the streetlamps maintained by basic magic, in the distance he could hear the faint sound of the rowdy red light district which he had overheard a bearded dwarf talking about, he found himself in the crowded bar of the benevolent mistress. He really did like this bar as it felt quite homey and relaxing. This was a gathering place of many powerful familias like the loki familia, some less known familias like the soma familia went here, not for the booze but for the cute waitresses and the food.

Leo saw one of the adventurers trying to pick up on one of mia's staff.

(wow that's not going to go well)

Leo thought to himself as he had been turned down almost immediately, and like clockwork, the silver-haired one called Syr rejected him roundly as she had done to Leo once. having gotten and drank a beer to help him sing Leo decided to get going with the entertainment as it was what he was paid for.

(well okay time to perform my piece) He thought to himself.

He stood upon the table that Mia had set up for him.

But something felt off, a gaze upon him that he couldn't place where It came from, a weird vibe like someone was closely watching him with a gaze of want and a small hint of sadistic glee like a predator watching its prey it was neither malicious nor completely friendly.

Leo tried to shake the feeling as he stood in front of a crowd of people and started to play his first song

* * *

"The bards song"

Now you all know

the bards and their songs

when the hours have gone by

I'll close my eyes

in a world far away

we may meet again

but now hear my songs

About the dawn of the night

Let's sing the bards' song

Tomorrow will take us away

Far from home

No one will ever know our names

But the bards' song will remain

Tomorrow will take it away

You can see them too

The fear of today

It will be gone

Due to our magic songs

There's only one song

Left in my mind

Tales of a brave man

Who lived far from here

Now the bard songs are over

And it's time to leave

No one should ask you for the name

Of the one

Who tells the story

* * *

The audience was captivated by the song, it was as if there was a warm wind that flowed from the instrument accompanied by the beautiful serenade by an angel the combination of which had the crowd reminiscent of their happiest memories, Freya sat in the corner her face covered by her cloak, A big grin spread across her beautiful face. This voice was beautiful enough to impress the goddess of beauty herself.

She turned to speak with the barmaid Mia behind the bar.

-wow, he can really sing, she said to Mia in the bar the faint sound of an excited child who found a new toy

-yea' he really does have a good voice, so Freya is this your latest victim. she answered the goddess in a volume low enough that anyone else wouldn't hear.

-Victim, you make my love for my children sound bad Mia I only want to love them and them to love me. She answered the barkeep as she didn't understand what was wrong with her love.

-so he is da' new rookie who is unblessed, well I had an idea but it makes sense why you want him, just don't break the poor bugger.

-yes, I'm going to make him mine, he is such a rare case. she said disgarding the breaking comment that Mia had made.

\- aye I guess, she answered the goddess

-I have never seen a child like that oh I wish I could just claim him after the performance.

-That's gonna be a problem mistress, he doesn't like gods the answered the goddess

Freya cooked her eyebrow at this unexpected revelation, but her smirk came back.

-So he is going to be difficult to tame, now I want him even more. she made a small evil grin that still looked enchanting.

-I figured that you would say that, well Leo told me that he is going to enter the competition tomorrow so you can watch that. she sighed

-Don't worry I Will watch his preformance tomorrow to see how his soul will shine.

* * *

take us away

Far from home

No one will ever know our names

But the bards' songs will remain

Tomorrow all will be known

And you're not alone

So don't be afraid

In the dark and cold

'Cause the bards' songs will remain

They all will remain

In my thoughts and in my dreams

They're always in my mind

These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men

And elves

Come close your eyes.

* * *

After the applause finished, he stepped down from the makeshift stage and went to the bar and asked for an ale, Leo still felt the greedy gaze in the side of his head so he quickly drank the beer and left to prepare for the tournament tomorrow the feeling still creeped him out all the way home even though the gaze had already left him.

The day of the tourney was upon him.

Leo woke up his back hurting because of his bed. He got up and got dressed and left his house. the streets were once again filled with people and gods many of them heading to watch the tournament the buzz of excitement hung like a miasma in the air.

outside the Colosseum was a big line of adventurers of different races. There were about 50 new adventurers that had signed up and come. on the side, there was a sign explaining how the tournament worked.

There were 2 different leagues that you were signed into A was for the adventurers from mid to high-level familias the B league was for the rest of the adventurers and Leo was placed in this league and when the battles were finished the 2 victors would battle until the victor was decided, killing was of course not allowed( but it was not unheard of),No magic was allowed but any other type of weapons were allowed . The prize would be announced after one had won to keep it a mystery and make the game more exciting for the crowd

Gear would be provided by the organizers and there was an entire armoury to choose from, this was done to make the competition fair for the people without good gear.

Leo's first match was after 10 minutes he was first in the line up in the B league.

He took a seat in the armoury where the adventurers were picking out the quild gear.

He picked out 2 short swords and some light armour that didn't limit his movements but provided with at least a little protection.

-Leofric pendragon it's your turn hope you're ready. said the old and bearded guardsman who was in charge of announcing who was next

-Oh you know I am, Leo answered confidently

The guard didn't give this as much as a shrug and got to watching the screens that the gods had put up, so Leo started to walk towards the entrance. The light blinded his eyes as he stepped out on the sands of the arena, The crowd was roaring in anticipation.

It was a mix of gods and people who were rooting for their teammates. Some of them just hungered for the entertainment.

On the other side was a large and intimidating human wielding a large 2 handed sword that could easily kill him.

(Wow okay so when they said that death's had occurred they are talking about stuff like that I suppose) he thought to himself

That was when the announcer's voice rang out over the arena.

-Welcome everyone to the first match in the B League, In the first match we have Andre the mountain from the goibniu Familia, he may be a carpenter but don't underestimate him.

-Versus Leofric Pendragon who is not in any familia, so he is the one everyone has been talking about the announcer said quietly.

With that everyone gasped with the reveal and many of the gods were foaming at the mouth at the unclaimed treasure in front of them as they had all heard the story of the monster stampede and the unblessed adventurer

-wow so that's the child everyone has been talking about, he is kinda cute he looks like a little red dragon with that hair, said Demeter to one of her familia.

Freya who was sitting near the front just sat quietly and pondering something.

(why can't I see his soul? Is he hiding it from me? I mean I can't see it at all, now that I think about it I couldn't see it yesterday either, no that can't be it. must be something inside him that is suppressing it)

This is highly unusual as everyone had a soul and people didn't know that she had this ability.

(He shouldn't be able to hide it so something must keep the soul from radiating from his body, how intriguing)

Leo stood forward and shook Andree's hand and they both wished for a fair fight.

-Both combatants stand back and ready yourselves said the announcer

They both backed 10 meters and raised their guards. neither of them intimidated by the other

(okay so to win this I have to disable his legs to immobilize him, then deal the final blow I just need to be very careful to avoid his buster sword)

-Fight!, the announcer said and the roar of the crowd began again shaking the very sands of the arena, Leo charged towards his enemy and let out a loud battle cry his opponent doing the same although, with the blessing of a god, Andree was considerably faster.

As he stared at his enemy with murder in his eyes, Andree swung his blade at the young adventurer who just avoided it by sneaking under the blade and around the big man's back, countered with a slash at Andree's right knee, the mountain roar at the pain from his leg, the leg buckling but managed to keep himself from falling to his knee.

While an unblessed adventurer was at a disadvantage in pure power he made up for this with cunning and on the move tactics.

Andree swung one of his giant arms at Leo which hit him in his side the force made him drop one of his blades and flew 5 meters and landed with a 'thud' spitting up blood as he landed on his back.

The crowd went silent and watched as the man sat up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. and stood back up again on shaky legs, Leo's armour was caved in so he unfastened and removed it, only having the standard shirt underneath which got ripped by the armour denting in.

Andree was limping towards him and then swung with his big blade again. Leo avoided the blade but took a kick to the chest and the crowd thought that it was over as he landed on the ground limp. As an unblessed adventurer is just a normal human and that big of a kick that shattered his blade should have put Leo out of commision.

-Well looks like we have...the announcer went silent as he saw the beaten body of the crimson headed man, stand up and take up his shattered sword and take a stance again.

freya was shocked, his soul had been released all at once and it was pitch black, a colour she had never seen nor thunk existed.

Leo could only see black around him as he went up to a sword stuck in a stone a single light glowing from above and shining of the sword majestically.

-This isn't the arena where am I? He shouted into the distance hoping that someone would answer.

-Do you want power young one?

a voice responded it was an evil and twisted, voice that spoke only with malice and hate.

-why should i trust you, are you going to possess me or something? he answered right back not afraid still preoccupied with where he was.

-I don't plan to possess you, that would be really boring I want to see what you can do on your own if you want the power to defeat your opponent then draw the sword and climb the mountain all the way to the top.

He taught to himself that this was a bad idea but the hatred he had in his heart for the gods burned more ferocity than his fear of this entity, like something he had never felt since he set out on his journey.

-I know this is going to bite me in the ass later, but to succeed I need more power?

-Well there is no power without a price. the entity said confidently

-Well let's do this, he answered

-wait a minute just like that are you not going to ponder it? The entity said back almost with a disappointed tone.

-No, I don't care what you are, I'll take the problems as they come but right now I need the power to win.

With that Leo grabbed the sword and pulled.

He awoke and he was holding the shattered sword staring at Andree. Then he charged screaming with a hate-filled battle cry that rocked the Colosseum. His speed had been greatly increased and he flew before Andree could even react Leo's bloodshot eyes were mere inches away from his own, burning with fury causing the giant to pull his head back.

He took his sword and went under his legs, simply and elegantly cut at the tendons that were exposed at his joints. He cut, cut and cut slicing at the weak points until the mountain crumbled and fell onto his back.

Leo slowly walked up to the sword that Andree had knocked away from him and pointed it towards his throat thus barely winning his first match.

Everyone was shocked including the goddess of beauty, she had never seen something like Leo before, not only a wild fighter with a beautiful soul of obsidian black but also a smart and tactical fighter.

Leo walked off and into the infirmary to get patched up, the arena erupts in cheering after the victory had truly sunken in. Every god that was their had just witnessed something entirely new.

The birth of a skill

 **Author's note**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and i'll see you next chapter.**

 **If any of you think that something can be improved then please tell me**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

The new adventurer

The fight continues

All of orario was silent, their gazes directed toward the multiple mirrors that some of the gods had set up as entertainment.

what had just happened had shocked and fascinated the crowd.

No one really knew what had transpired in the arena.

The roar of the masses shook as the adventurer walked to the locker room.

(should I have done that I have no idea of what I just agreed to do with the creature, but it doesn't matter when this bites me in the ass I will have to just find a way out of the situation)

That's when he heard another voice speak in his head, the voice he had heard from the sword in his vision.

( _Now now don't worry I have no such plans friend I have always been here I'm nothing new)_

(but what are you exactly?)

( _Well think of it this way if the gods came down from tekkai shouldn't that stand to reason that something such as I could have gone up from a place more sinister?_ )

(so you're a demon?)

( _Ha you would think that but no, I'm am merely a part of you that you had once looked away, I am your potential_ )

(But why would I do that?)

( _Well it's rather simple really while I am your potential I'm also your evil, jealousy, and malice,_

if I were to simplify it to its basics your mad, insane, bonkers and so on and so forth)

The creature laughed at the bewildered adventurer.

(but was that about the demons)

( _well I simply wanted to screw with you a little hahaha and you totally bought it too_ )

(But why would I do that I asked you!)

( _Well if you must know you created me to protect your fragile mind from going completely fucking mad_ , _well we will talk later Leo see you later)_

With that, the voice was gone and he noticed that all the adventurers were staring at him most likely because of what they saw thru the mirrors in the locker room.

people were talking and whispering to each other, Leo didn't pay them any mind he was still shocked at the revelation that the man had given him.

Then the announcer spoke about the match starting.

An hour passed before Leo was selected to go again if he was to win this match then he had the semi final the final then the last match against the other finalist from league A.

The same guard came again and called Leo out on the sands.

Leo stepped out on the sands again this time most eyes were on him, wondering if he could win again, on the other side was a prum equipped with a halberd.

-Okay ladies and gentlemen and of course gods, this is the first quarterfinals match, On the right side of the arena, we have the unblessed adventurer Leofric Pendragon the one who shocked the stadium with his win against the mountain.

\- And on the left side, we have Craster longfin who comes from the Hephaestus familia who impressed us all in his win against the amazoness.

-Well, let the match begin! the announcer said as the spectators screamed in anticipation.

(okay so this little guy looks pretty strong and he has a long reach with his polearm, so how do I get past the reach of the halberd?)  
( _Hehe if you can't the shorty then remember that hehe if you ask nicely enough THEN I CAN CRUSH HIM TO A FUCKING PULP HEHE)_

The voice of the creature rang in Leo's head as the sadistic laugh pounded his ear drums.

 _It was then that the prum saw his shot and charged at Leo ready to impale him._

 _(shit)_

He jumped out of the way of the stab that was heading towards him, the edge grazing his torso leaving a cut in his chest piece, the prum turned and swung the ax head at him which Leo backed away from.

(Ahh I can't get close enough to swing at him, and I will only allow that prick to help me if there is no other way)

( _You do know we share a head right?!)_

Leo was fighting distracted and Craster took advantage of the that and stabbed the point of his polearm into Leo right shoulder.

-AAARGH

Leo grabbed his arm in pain as he backed away from the prum, this one was a lot more cautious when facing him he kept his distance and used his head a lot more which put Leo in a tight spot.

With a bloody arm he put some ground between the 2 of them, then it hit him.

Leo charged at the prum who braced himself for the charge, Leo ran and ran.

(okay I only get one chance if I mess up I'll be impaled haha let's do this)

He raised his swords and met the prums polearm head on, everything slowed to a crawl.

Craster stabbed at the man's chest, the halberd had hit Leo's chest plate right at the center and began to push into his armor, this was exactly what Leo wanted as his knees gave away and the chest piece began to slide off.

Leo slashed at the prum's back cutting thru his armor and penetrating into his defenseless back.

Craster tried to turn around and hit him but it was too late, Leo had his swords pointed at his neck giving him the win.

-Wow, ladies and gentlemen that is the match, The winner is Leofric.

-Yes!, Leo screamed

Leo was once again victorious and he was moved up to the next step.

He then walked back to the locker room to get his injuries checked out and fixed.

(yes I did it without your help haha suck it)

( _Well yes you did but with my help that would have been much easier_ )

(wow that could have gone so wrong why did I do something like that?)

Those thoughts were running throughout his mind He couldn't help but think that the creature had influenced his actions, mostly because he was giggling like a psychopath little kid and complementing how exciting and funny it was that Leo almost died.

But he didn't care at all for he found it a little funny too

 **Authors note**

 **I plan on starting an overlord fanfiction which I hope you will read,**

 **I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter of the story and see you in part 6.**


	6. Update

Hello, a little update on the story.

I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, and I plan to make sure that I iron out some of the stupid mistakes that find their way into my story.

the next chapter is coming out this week and I look forward to your continued support, and I'm thankful for your readership.

There are a couple of other stories that I have idea's for so id like to hear what you are interested in reading

A Skyrim fanfic with the Dragonborn as the main.

Mirai Nikki with Yukiteru as the main.

Or a mystery one.

id like you're input so please dm or contact me somehow, and I'm not the kind of person to stop in the middle of a story so me doing multiple stories won't affect this one much.

Bye and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

The new adventurer

The league finals

Leo sat in the locker room that was now quite empty with just him and the same jaded old arena guard, whom Leo had just had an interesting conversation with, they talked about the dungeon, because the arena guard was a former adventurer and a member of the Ganesha familia.

But Leo had other things on his mind almost quite literally.

( _Unfortunately for you Leo now that you released me during the first match I can´t be sealed again, that's the price for the power that you wanted HAHAHA)_

(Well everything has a price but still, I really don't want to put up with his infernal laughter every time he does it echos and shakes my skull almost to the point of pain fitting seeing as he is a pain in the neck)

( _Okay, first of all, I can hear everything that you are thinking and second of all I'm very hurt and third I'm quite good for you, you know)_

(How so?)

 _(Well remember how I said that I'm your potential?_

(Yes)

 _(Well yes i'm the side of you that´s powerful you made the choice long ago that at the cost of your latent power you would seal away the parts of your shattered mind, and when you did that it became me and our power you see, so right now, you Leo is the one that is holding the reins but if you want to use any of your powers, hehehe you have to give me those reins)_

After the demon´s long speech there was a brief moment of silence from the creatures infernal voice, then the ringing continued

 _(But don't worry Leo we both have the same body here so i'm not going to work against you too much, just you know when i'm in control then things are going to be way more fun)_

Then their inner dialogue was interrupted by the scruffy voice of the guard that Leo had just spoken to after his return to the locker room.

-Leo it's your turn go win now okay

-Umm yeah sure, Leo said a little shocked at the suddenly friendly attitude.

(Wow okay I mean i only Spoke to him for 5 minutes wierd how friendly he wa-)

 _(Weeeell that´s really simple it has to do with your heroic charisma, why do you think that your last name is pendragon?)_

(Wait so i'm relaterade to Arthur after all)

 _(Yes you idiot obviously well I don't have time to talk about plus I don't want to HAHAHA)_

As Leo stepped out on the hot sands again his eyes still not fully adjusted to the sunlight, but when his eyes had finally adjusted to the sun he saw that the arena was a lot more full than before.

Unannounced to him after his second match people and gods had flooded in to watch this unblessed rookie, most of them looking to recruit him.

When such a person is presented to the gods it turns into a bloody competition to see who can claim this person.

(Ha I knew it they can't resist an unblessed adventurer they are so predictable)

Leo let out a little laugh as he walked into the center of the arena, the sands on which he stood stained a little red with the blood of his fellow contestants and probably some of his very own.

Directly in front of him stood a lean werewolf, dual wielding axes. His eyes were not of a man who was looking forward to a good match but of a predator sizing up their prey.

-Alright, ladies and gentlemen and of course gods, this is the final match of league B.

On the right side of the arena, we have Leofric pendragon the unblessed adventurer who has surprised us all with his wins so far.

The crowd grows louder

-And on the left, we have Lupos the warrior of the Anubis familia. We now kick off the last match of league B.

The match started and in the blink of an eye the werewolf was on top of Leo close enough to kick him, Lupos slashed at Leo´s chest which he just barely managed to avoid. He had lost his balance but he gave in and let his back hit the ground, his opponent took advantage of this and brought both of his axes down towards Leo´s chest.

Leo kicked the werewolf in front of him in the leg so that he lost his footing, then Leo slashed at Lupos on the ground while his left Sword buried itself in Lupos´s left shoulder.

Leo´s opponent yelped in pain and delivered a painful kick right into his stomach which sent Leo flying.

(Oww fuck that hurt like hell, godammit)

With both his knees and his hands on the sand Leo spat up a little blood and rose on his shaky legs and lifted his sword and pointed it toward´s the beast that was in front of him, having abandoned his weapons and donned his claws.

 _(Oh Holy shit look at that he totally wants to kill us, come on Leo let me take the reins just for a little I promise to be nice, give in)_

The werewolf had begun a savage assault on Leo, cutting him everywhere that he could, and the Whole time the demon in his head was tempting him to release him.

Leo was close to being overwhelmed, his last strength fading from his arms.

But he felt something, something dark. It was wrath such as he had never felt before, pure hatred. It took the resentment Leo had in his heart and have its life.

This was the second time he lost control of his demon.

Then the onslaught stopped as he had caught the werewolf's arms in his hands a feat normally impossible for anyone except demihumans.

Lupos was dragged out of his crazed state brought on by the pain inflicted on him.

- _Hey, mutt! it´s my turn now HAHAHA_

And with a loud crack he broke both of his arms like twigs, Leo let go of the useless arms and kicked the wolf. The crowd was shocked at the suddenly brutal turn it had taken, but no one interfered.

The demon walked slowly over to the adventurer on the sands. laughing at the wounded wolf.

- _HAHAHA now that wasn't nice no you can't bully him like that, you see that´s my Job. Even though I don't like him that much and I have been trapped in his head for so many years, but you see we share a body so for your sins against me, I'm going to break your face HAHA_

The demon Held down the whimpering creature and began punching him.

Thump!

thump!

thump!

THUMP!

thump!

thump!

thump!

CRACK!

The demon stood up from his almost dead opponent with a sadistic smile on his face.

- _don't worry I'm going to stop now, my time is almost up anyway and if do anymore Leo is going to be mad, even though that would be fun to see, I don't really feel like handle his temper tantrum._

The crowd was silent, everyone was shocked both at the brutal way Leo had won, the fact that he was laughing the whole time and the fact that the power he had just shown could crush a werewolf's bones with nothing but his brute strength.

Freja had seen his soul again, the flurry of dark and evil colors had gotten her excited. For while it´s an evil color it's also a color that represents overwhelming

Power.

(It´s so beautiful, I want him so bad, should I take him right after the tournament?

NO no i can't-do that that wouldn't be very fun, because if he hates the gods then what would be better than breaking his will and have him crawl to me voluntarily and when he finally comes to me i will love him with all of my soul, and if he should die then I'm going to drag him into my embrace whatever the cost.)

The silence had broke and they had started to clap and sheer.

The demon still being in control took the applause in stride as he exited the arena.

-Nice going Leo, said the guard whom he had become friends with during the time in between the matches

The old Leo was now back in control and simply thanked the guard and kept walking.

(that was way too much you need to hold back!)

 _(Okay clearly you are too dense to get this but you are the one with the self-control I'm incapable of doing that)_

(Wait really?)

 _(HAHA nope I just don't want to hold back against that werewolf who was a weakling in a strong man´s clothes, so I just had a little urge to beat his face to A FUCKING PULP HAHAHA)_

With the infernal cackling in his head, Leo prepared for the final match.

For the last time, he stepped out on the bloody sands once more.

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry for the update taking so long, but don't worry the updates should be more frequent from now on. I just began the school year so I've had a lot on my plate.**

 **I hope that the chapter was to your liking, if anyone has the time to I would Love some feedback on mistakes I've made and ways that I can improve.**

 **I hope you keep enjoying the series and. Till the next time Viking OUT!**


	8. Update 2

It's going to take a little time till the next chapter, I have realised that I need to expand the previous chapter and make them better so I'm going to be fixing them for a while. But I shouldn't be gone for to long maybe a month.

fixing the earlier chapters making them better and longer than before.


End file.
